


Replacing Matters of the Heart

by SinfullyDelicious



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Couch Sex, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfullyDelicious/pseuds/SinfullyDelicious
Summary: Hank has a problem. A big problem. He has a huge, HUGE crush, and maybe he just needs to "get it out of his system".Androids can copy each other's voices, right? Maybe if he can just... Supplement one memory of Connor, he can use that to get him through the rest of his life.Connor just can't find out, right?





	1. Chapter 1

Hank…. Had a problem. A huge problem, honestly, the type that was, well, unavoidable, but definitely needed attention put to it, and soon. There were only so many times his temperature was going to raise around Connor before the android really started to get suspicious. He could only listen to him complain about Hank's unhealthy eating habits before he knew that Connor would figure out that it WASN’T the hamburger he ate for lunch that made his heart pound, when Connor bent over his desk to grab a pencil Hank dropped, and his shirt rose up JUST enough to expose the small of his back.  
Hank had a crush on his fucking partner, and he couldn’t help it.

It had been months since Markus had freed the androids of the city of Detroit, and through them, most of the rest of the world as well. It wasn’t going too well in many countries, but here… Here things were changing. And usually for the better. Which is why android sex clubs were harder to come by. The androids did the work by _choice_ now, and finding androids that wanted to still rent themselves out to humans for basic pleasure was. Hard. Though it was weirder having units that weren’t Tracis in the field.

He chewed on his lip. Connor was helping Markus with some… speech tonight. Another press event, another government reassurance that free androids were better than enslaved. Honestly, Hank couldn’t agree more. There was a time at which he had HATED androids, but that had been based in misplaced blame. It wasn’t the android's fault, at all. Connor had taught him that androids could be sweet, lifelike, friendly. That they were just as human, if not more so, then some of the humans he knew. He loved when Connor went to work with Markus, because the android always came back talking about how happy the work made him; he was saving his people, instead of hunting them.  
Not that Connor had ever once killed an android. Every chance he'd gotten he'd chosen Hank over his mission. Hank was never sure if it was a flaw, or if it was just…. An active choice Connor had made, but it made HANK all the more confused. Attached. He started to think there was some sort of… kinship between them, a deep friendliness that he could never confront Connor about, despite the fact that they lived together. It wasn’t like Connor didn’t have other places he could stay, but… Hank told himself Connor _chose_ to stay with him. Though that only made Hank MORE attracted to the android, an android that Hank was also 100% positive would never feel attracted to the Lieutenant.

After all, as now co-speaker for Android rights, Connor had fans throwing themselves on him all the time. He could have his choice of any attractive android, whatever his preference was. He'd never choose Hank, a used up, flabby, old-ass human. Never in a million years.

Which brought him here. Renting a partner for the night. He had to do something. It wasn’t fair to Connor that Hank couldn’t control himself around the android. And he didn’t want Connor finding out offhand, either, and then being disgusted. No, this was something Hank had to nip in the bud BEFORE his android partner found out.

He swallowed, running a hand through his too-long hair, as he stepped in front of an android that looked… Way more like Connor than he wanted to admit to himself. But that was kind of the point wasn’t it?, He mused to himself as he placed his hand on the purchase screen. If he could fuck Connor out of his system, maybe he could finally get over this stupid ass crush.

/////////////////

Hank took the android home. He had to fuck him somewhere… meaningful. If he fucked him in the club, well, he wouldn’t be able to supplement him for Connor in future wankfests. God he was a fucking mess, he thought, as he unlocked the door and slid in with the android behind him. The android was formerly a maid unit, and the Lieutenant could almost FEEL the judgement programmed into its pre-deviant self, before the android slid languidly past him, flopping on the couch and crossing his legs. “So, sir, what would you like me to call you?” He purred, in a voice that was too wrong to Hank's ears.

“First, can you uh. Do something for me?” Hank was suddenly squirmy. If he could get the voice right, maybe he could…. “You know that. Deviant hunter. On tv. The one that uh. He helps out with the rebellion?” He watched the android's led flicker briefly, as he thought, before he responded.

“You wish me to emulate his voice?” He asked finally, in a PERFECT imitation of Connor's voice. Hank felt himself shudder all over, and that was all he needed to finally cross the room, and press himself into the arms of the android. He groaned, lips finding the other's messily, breathless as the android's led blinked yellow.

“Hankkkk…” He moaned underneath the Lieutenant, having obviously looked up Hank's information. Hank didn’t really care enough to think past that. His name on Connor's lips… It was heaven.  
“Connor….” He purred back, letting his hands slide underneath the android's shirt. Pale skin, beautifully smooth, so different from Hank's coarse self. His fingers traced along 'Connor's' sides, eliciting more moans from the android, obviously upgraded to feel. He moaned his face down, burying it in the other's neck, eliciting more of those sweet moans, in Connor's sweet, sweet voice. Hank's hands wandered, working the android's pants open, not really knowing what he was going to be met with. He'd never had sex with an android, and what he wouldn’t GIVE for it to be Connor first, but…. But that was a wistful dream.

A slender, average cock met him, and he was pleased at least. It was far from realistic, obviously a cheap mock up that the android had bought to make things better for its human partners. But it was still, at least, a dick. He stroked it lightly, pleased as it hardened in his hand. Plus, those _sounds_. Connor's sweet voice begging him for more, begging Hank to fuck him.  
Well. Hank never was one to back down from a pleasant request.

The android helped Hank out of his clothes, offhandedly mentioning that he was already lubricated and sanitized for Hank's use. And, in Connor's voice, it didn’t even turn him off. That was just something the detective WOULD tell Hank, useless information that was honestly not pertinent. The Lieutenant was thankful, though, for the android preparing himself, his fingers sinking easily into the tight heat of his ass. He rocked evenly, finger-fucking him open slightly. He knew the android probably didn’t NEED it, but Hank was old fashioned. And plus, the gasps on the android's lips, and the way his hips rose to try and guide Hank's fingers deeper…. If Heaven didn’t have sex, Hank Anderson did not want to go there.

It wasn’t long before he was pushing himself into 'Connor's’ tight heat, however. He had the android bent over the armrest of the couch, only able to see the back of unkempt dark hair, and hear that sweet voice begging for his cock. That. That was enough of a Connor fake to help.

/////////////

Connor hummed to himself as he walked home, at a pace not too brisk, but far faster than a normal human walking speed. He enjoyed walking, even when the distance was far. It wasn’t like he had human physical barriers to stop him from walking from one side of the city; he didn’t sweat, he didn’t really tire until he needed a charge, and honestly… He loved the outdoors. He loved animals, birds in particular, and in a hearty day of Spring like this, they were out in full force. He hummed along with them, not really trying to mimic them, like he once would have.

Since becoming a Deviant, he knew more what… Humans did. He knew what clothes to wear, now that he didn’t HAVE to wear his uniform. He knew how it felt to stop and enjoy looking at the scenery. He UNDERSTOOD enjoyment. He understood sadness, when Hank gazed too long at Cole's portrait on dark nights, he understood the giddy excitement he felt when Sumo jumped up to lick his face, and he understood…

He understood the warm feeling that pooled in his gut when Hank got too close to him, or when he caught Hank staring at him when his shirt rode up just a little too high. He was… The only words he had was 'in love'. He'd talked it over with Markus, the only other android he knew personally enough, that also had a relationship. Markus had helped him realize that his feelings for Hank were, in fact, more than just that of friends. They'd even had 'The Talk', just in case Connor decided to try to get physical with Hank.

And honestly. He really, really did. He wanted to be with Hank in every way that he could. Of course, in order to do that… Well. He had to let Hank KNOW that Connor liked him first. Which is why he was marching down the street at his not-too-brisk pace, with a box of Hank's favorite chocolates under his arm, and a bouquet of flowers. He knew Hank would call the flowers gushy and unnecessary, but Markus gave North flowers and cute things all the time. Connor wanted to shower his wonderful human in all the love and affection and gifts that he could afford.

As he neared the house, his heart soared. He'd gotten the gifts because, well, they were very obviously romantic, and Markus and himself had decided that Connor couldn’t back down if he had them WITH him. It was a kind of…. Insurance plan, so that Connor couldn’t chicken out. As he reached for the doorknob, he grinned to himself, before pausing.

There were…. Sounds coming from inside. Loud sounds. _indecent_ sounds. Hank moaning, grunting, and the wet slapping sound of what Connor could only assume from the videos he'd watch in preparation, sex. His face fell, and he faltered. Of course. He wasn’t supposed to be home tonight. He'd faked an important meeting with Markus just to talk with him about dating. If Hank was going to pick any night to meet up with a secret lover, then tonight would be the optimal night to-

“Haaankkkkk!!” Came a loud moan, and Connor's circuits almost seemed to disconnect for a second. That was…. _his_ voice. He shuddered, moving instead to the window, and gazing in to see what was going on. He could barely see through a small tear in the curtain. He could see Hank, hunched over a smaller man, fucking hard into him. Fucking. That was definitely the word for how fast and rough Hank was treating the other one. And then, the man moaned again, throwing his head back, and Connor saw the LED. And everything CLICKED.

Hank was fucking an android, that looked like _him_. He was making the android copy _Connor's_ voice. Hank… Hank wanted to fuck _him_ , but had gone to these lengths because… Because…. Why? Did he just want to put Connor in his place? Did he just want a simple fling? Or did he… Had Hank assumed that Connor would not be reciprocating of his affections? Connor had to think that, of course, he had not given Hank any reason to assume that the android _would_. That, however, was because until his training with Markus, he had no idea HOW to express his affections.

But now, seeing Hank bent over this other android, fucking HIM instead of Connor…. Something twisted in the detective android's gut, and he ran for the door, flinging it open. “HANK!” He screamed, staring at the older man, who just stared at him with mixtures of horror, and shame, and guilt on his face, and… Man.

This was going to be an interesting night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end for notes!!

Hank was completely frozen. He didn’t know where to look, or where to move, or, honestly, anything. He was still fucking buried balls deep in the android below him, his hands still dug into his hips. But his eyes were locked with Connor's, the real Connor, standing in the doorway with… Were those fucking flowers? Had he bought _flowers_ for someone? He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it very quickly, still frozen in a mix of guilt and shame.

What was he supposed to say? He didn’t even know if Connor knew what sex was. He'd never really felt there was a time to sit the android detective down and tell him what went where. He didn’t even know what sexuality the android would lean, or if he would HAVE one. Markus did but. Androids, like people, were all different and unique.

Although, the way Connor was looking at him, he at least understood that what Hank was doing was… intimate and inappropriate.

Connor finally twitched and moved first, stepping backwards out of the doorway. “I…” He wasn’t sure why he had interrupted. He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t just walked away when he saw what was happening through the window. His hands clenched and then unclasped, dropping the gifts to the ground so he could cover his face. “I. I. I'm sorry.” He sputtered out, blue painting his cheeks as he tore from the door and down the street.

Hank's eyes widened, and his heart seized, and he was pushing away from the android underneath him. The android rolled his eyes, rolling over with a huff. “You’ll still be docked the amount for the session, regardless of climax. “ He said blandly, in his regular voice again. Hank shook his head, already gathering his clothes and dressing again.

“I don't give a shit.” The Lieutenant replied, gruff. As he dressed, he picked up the box of chocolates, gazing at the brand. Ghirardelli milk chocolate sea salt caramels, his favorite. His _very specific_ favorite. He turned to grab the flowers, but his hand froze over them. Lilies. Not his favorite; He hated flowers. They died too fast, and only reminded him of his own mortality.

But lilies… Lilies were Cole's favorite. And the ONE time he'd brought Connor to the gravesite. The little asshole had obnoxiously insisted, but Hank had been honestly thankful for the company… That time he'd brought the biggest bouquet of lilies he could find. When the android's eyebrows had quirked at him suspiciously, knowing his dislike of flowers from ill-fated attempts to “liven” Hank's home, Hank had explained that Cole had loved them. And that after Cole died, Hank tried in vain to try and keep the tiny lilies that his son had begun growing in the backyard alive, but they were delicate flowers and… And their deaths hurt. But every time he visited Cole, he'd bring more lilies, because he hoped that if Cole could see them, he'd… enjoy them.

Connor had remembered. Connor had remembered stupid shit like Hank's favorite chocolates, and remembered the one small time when Hank had opened up his heart to him. Connor had brought these for HIM. Everything clicked into place all at once, and the Lieutenant felt even worse. Worse than he ever would have if he'd approached Connor and been rejected. Now _he'd_ done the rejecting and… He'd never felt like more of a colossal DICK.

///////////////

Connor stared down at the drink in front of him, that he wasn’t even sure why he'd ordered. But this was what Hank did, right, when he was hurting? Drinking was supposed to make you feel better, so why after ten of Hank's “whiskeys” did he not feel any better about himself? Probably because he was an android, unable to get drunk, and the whiskey coursing through his system didn’t affect him at all.

Being almost human sucked. He could feel the hurt, gathered around his core, his artificial heart aching in ways it was never originally programmed to do. But since he was only _almost_ human, he couldn’t drink away his sorrows like Hank could. He tipped the glass up, the cool against his lips counterbalancing the warmth of the whiskey. Hank had said once that it burned going down, but that you got used to it.

Connor wished he could feel even a fraction of that, and yet he wished he could feel nothing at all. He glared down at the now empty drink in front of him, and the bartender gave him a sympathetic look, patting his shoulder before pouring him another. Down that went, and as Connor started on number thirteen he grumbled about how high his fucking tab was going to be. A small part of him pinched at how much like Hank that sounded, but the rest of him just tried to ignore it.

He traced his finger in the grime on the bar, and heard the steps without even having to look up. He wanted to run, shove Hank into a fucking corner and run, and never ever look back. But his legs wouldn’t cooperate, and soon Hank was standing behind him, huffing slightly as if he had been running. Connor didn’t move, just stayed staring at the glass, even though he and Hank both knew that Connor could hear the man coming as soon as he walked into the bar.

Connor heard the floorboards squeak as Hank shifted, before the man spoke. “I had to search five bars before finding you.” He quipped, mimicking the first night they'd met. Connor could almost hear the smile in his voice, and heard it drop when Connor himself didn’t respond.

Hank cleared his throat, shifting again, his eyes falling to the space between his worn shoes. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing softly. “Listen, Connor, I….” He shook his head. “There ain’t no excuse. I fucked up. But…” He trailed off, hoping that Connor was at least taking in some of what he was saying. Could Connor turn off his hearing? If he could, Hank was afraid he might have. “I didn’t think… I didn’t even CONSIDER that you would ever want me. But I… I fuckin' wanted you, alright? I wanted you so bad it fucking ACHED, every goddamn day.” He sighed, reaching to touch Connor's shoulder, but stopping before he got close.

“I didn’t think you'd fucking reciprocate. I mean, why the fuck would I? Look at me! I'm a fucking washed up, shitty Lieutenant, who's suicidal and a fucking alcoholic. You're… Walking _perfection_. Beautiful and fucking spotless and OCD as fuck. The complete opposite of me in every fucking way. Why would some young android, that can have pretty much any human or android he wants, EVER choose me?” He crossed his arms, gripping where they touched. “So since I couldn’t have the one thing I wanted, I tried to get it out of my system, tried to-“

He paused as Connor turned around in the stool to face him, the android's eyes trained in his own lap, his fingers worrying themselves together. Hank knew if Connor still had that damn coin, he'd be practically gnawing it by now. Finally, Connor raised his eyes, and Hank could see…. Tears pricking at the edges, poised to fall. “Hank, I….” Connor rubbed his eyes with his sleeve, and Hank knew he had REALLY fucked him up. Connor would never willingly mess up a shirt, for ANYTHING.

The android cleared his throat, and adjusted his tie, another nervous tick. “I will be the first to admit, I am not the best at communicating my intentions.” He swallowed. “I also have lied to you, Lieutenant. I was not doing untelevised speeches with Markus these past few weeks. I will comfess that he has been giving me training in… Dating. In affection. Markus has been feeling these things for so long, with his father, with North and I…. I have no basis for such things.” His hands were twisting now, in his lap, and if he was human he'd probably be hurting from the speed and tightness. “I was afraid to approach you because of your previous views on androids and. And I know you've changed, but….”

Hank sighed, slipping into the seat beside Connor. “You didn’t trust me.” He said easily, getting the most minute nod from Connor. Hank placed his head in his hands, rubbing small circles in it before reaching for the abandoned whiskey in front of Connor, and downing it quickly. “I could go on and on about how human I think you are, but I feel like I answered that, and I feel like you already KNOW that.” Once again, a minute nod from Connor. “But that still doesn’t answer my fucking question.” He replied evenly. “I can tell you all day the reasons I want you. I just _did_. But you-“

Connor interrupted him AGAIN, this time actually placing his hand on Hank's shoulder. He stared at him, shaking his head. “Hank. It… It hurts me…. It hurts me so much that you think so lowly of yourself.” He began, tilting Hank's chin up to look at him. “You see yourself as so many negative things, and all I can see is how beautiful you are. You say I could have any android I wanted. This is a true statement. But I don’t want perfection. I want _humanity_ , and all the problems that come with it. I want someone real, someone homegrown and handsome and perfect in that he's so _imperfect_.” Hank's eyes watered, as Connor's softened. The android's eyes were staring him down, and if Hank didn’t know better, he would feel like Connor was needling into his very soul.

“You say I should love anyone but yourself, and that could not be further from actuality. In reality, I want no one BUT you Lieutenant.” Hank tore his chin away, too embarrassed to meet Connor's eyes right now. The older man shook his head, and opened his mouth to reply as Connor reached over, tightening his hand on his shoulder.

“This does mean, however, Lieutenant, that I forgive you for having me walk in on you having sex with another android. As I understand, we were not in a formal relationship, but some part of me very much did not like that. I believe you should make it up to me. Apologize.”

Hank blinked at him, rapidly, the hold not hard enough to hurt but. He definitely got the message. The Lieutenant found himself swallowing heavily, his mouth suddenly dry. “L-Listen Connor, I mean. It was a moment of weakness. Not a great one. Of course I wanted it to be you. But-“ He coughed as the hold tightened, and Connor's eyes narrowed, causing Hank to raise his arms in defeat. “Okay, how do you want me to make it up to you then?” He asked, meeting Connor's wary eyes.

“I want you to fuck me like you were fucking that sexbot, Hank.” Connor replied, slipping into his smooth, matter-of-fact tone. “I want you to bend me over every non-compromised surface in our home, and claim me in a way that makes you realize neither of us will ever want anyone else.” His eyes narrowed again, a warning to the older man in front of him.

“Because we never WILL want anyone else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god so, thank you everyone for the sweet comments??? I read every single one, and I had a HORRIBLE day yesterday/today, so thank you, so much, for the reception!!! It made me so happy.
> 
> I am so sorry I had to extend to 3 chapters, but I just. Did not want this chapter to be ridiculously long. I /promise/ you'll get smut next time. Promise.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


	3. Chapter 3

The bartender blinked softly, staring at Connor and Hank awkwardly, the conversation having completely distracted him from the glasses he was cleaning. He'd known Hank for YEARS, had known Hank before, during, and after Cole, and knew -or at least he'd thought he'd known- Hank's stance on androids. Oh how wrong, apparently, he had been. He awkwardly cleared his throat, and Hank's head snapped towards the poor bartender, as if suddenly remembering that this was a public bar. And that they had been sitting within two feet of one of Hank's oldest friends, while Connor _demanded_ that Hank screw his artificial brains out.

“Fuck. Joseph, I uh-“ Hank was stopped by a hand from the other man, who shook his head.

“Don’t mention it. Please.” Joseph smirked half-heartedly, shaking his head, soft blond hair ponytailed at the nape of his neck. “It’s been a while since you've been… on your feet. I would know. But please. I know enough about your sex life, I don’t need to hear about it… Again.” He gave Hank a gentle smile, nodding towards Connor, who was nearly buzzing next to the Lieutenant. “Now uh. If you could. Maybe continue your conversation somewhere else?”

Connor had paused when Hank and the bartender had started talking, though he was in no way prepared to drop he and the Lieutenant's conversation. He just, well, he wasn’t out of line. He wasn’t going to take back what he had said. But Hank's look had quieted him, if only momentarily. As he was shoved out of the bar by Hank, he furrowed his brow, glancing over his shoulder at the Lieutenant. “Officer Anderson, I do not believe you heard me properly, and your silence is concerning. I said that I would like you to apologize by-“

Hank rolled his eyes, immediately interrupting as he shoved Connor out of the door. “Fuck! Yeah! I heard you, you idiot!” He shook his head, walking down the street and struggling to push Connor in front of him. The android wasn’t helping him at all; Connor was just skidding along the pavement as he gazed at Hank over his shoulder, brow furrowed in concern.

“If I overstepped my boundaries, Lieutenant, please let me know. I was just attempting to mimic what Markus described as 'sexy'. He assumed that you would be the type to prefer a more dominant and experienced-sounding partner in the bedroom. If you would wish for me to perhaps turn down my demands then I can certainly do so to accommodate your preferences…”

Hank shook his head, giving up his futile attempts to push the android until Connor decided he wanted to move. Apparently this conversation was just going to have to happen outside. And apparently Connor wasn’t, for ONCE in his artificial life, hadn’t been monitoring Hank's BPM. If he HAD been, he would have noticed how, when Connor had asked for his “apology”, the blood went straight to his _dick_.

He shook his head. “That isn’t. God, Connor, wait. Did you fucking practice with Markus?” He began, too many things pointing to what Connor was saying. The Lieutenant would begin there. Kind of hypocritical for Connor to judge HIM for sleeping with an android, when he himself was sleeping with…. The literal fucking android Moses.

Connor blinked owlishly back at him, LED flickering yellow before he cocked his head, goofiness back in his expressions. “I… do not quite understand the problem, Lieutenant. I needed advice on how to broach a sexual relationship with you, and Markus was very clear that pornography was not the best way to learn such things. I was unsure of where to turn to, then, for clarification, and so I asked for his assistance in learning the intricacies of intercourse.” He paused briefly, and Hank could almost see the scanners probing him, trying to gauge his facial expressions. “I will admit that Markus warned me continually that you may have different…. Tastes than himself, but I assure you that I am willing to attempt whatever may strike your personal desires.”

Hank just stared at Connor, chewing on his bottom lip, before running a hand through his hair. Where to start? He could feel jealousy pinging at the back of his head, but that was…. Well, he didn’t want to ruin what they had begun, not now that they were so terribly close to what he'd wanted ever since Connor had tugged him back onto that rooftop. He would also have to talk to Markus, about how the Hell he thought it was okay fucking _Hank's_ virgin android. But he technically couldn’t blame Connor, any more than Connor could blame him for the sexbot. This is what happened when you combined pigheaded stubbornness with goofy obliviousness. No one got anywhere. 

“For the record.” The grizzled detective began, in response to Connor's mouth twitching in preparation for what Hank could only assume was another unnecessary tirade that would only piss him off more. “I found the demanding fucking hot. But I don’t…. I don’t want you to just play back what you think I might like. I want you to be yourself, Connor.” When the android opened his mouth to speak, _again_ , Hank shushed him with a finger. “I wanna fuck _you_ Connor, not whatever half-baked idea of my kinks that Moses gave you.”

He could see Connor's LED blink to yellow, no doubt processing whom Hank meant by 'Moses', but Hank was walking away before Connor could respond. The Lieutenant had waited and talked long enough. And due to the light footsteps he heard catching up with him quickly, Connor had finally decided to shut up for once, and agreed.

///////////

Hank pet Sumo's head absentmindedly as the dog greeted them at the door, before shooing him off so he could shrug off his coat. As Connor entered in behind him, silent still, it was almost as if the air between them had changed. There was an electricity in the air that hung like a charge, Connor fidgeting with the edge of his jacket, and Hank running another hand through his hair, as he glanced at the bedroom door. The Lieutenant found himself suddenly acutely aware of the last time he'd been to the gym, and how lithe Connor looked, as the android leaned against the back of the couch.

Connor leaned against the couch, scanning Hank's biology briefly. Raised BPM, temperature rising, particularly at the face and groin, and the hand in his hair, a clear nervous tick of his Lieutenant's. The android turned his scan inward, monitoring his own temperature and the steady pounding of his thirium pump, which suddenly sounded so much louder in his ears than ever before. He wondered briefly if Hank could hear it, but as the man dropped his hand and looked shyly towards the bedroom, Connor deduced that Hank had no idea how his partner's body was reacting from anticipation. He moved his hand, patting it along the couch's arch, drawing Hank's attention to the sound and movement. “This couch, though old, should be able to take a sufficient amount of pounding and not break. If you would like to begin here, Lieutenant.” He began easily, and noticed another spike in Hank's numbers, as the human seemed to tense.

Hank had to admit, fucking Connor right there would be great, but there were way too many factors to act as a solid turnoff. First of all, his fucking dog was right there. Sumo was anything but nosy, and Hang could only imagine the horror of the St. Bernard knocking them over mid-fuck. Then, the picture of Cole on the mantle. Surrogate or not, Cole was still biologically his, and he couldn’t imagine giving it to his Connor while his son smiled down at him. Solid no, full stop. Finally….

It was where he'd been fucking the fake. And if Connor was naive enough to be fine with letting their first time be exactly where Hank had fucked someone else, then he deserved sex done RIGHT. And so Hank Anderson shook his head, pointing a thumb over his shoulder to the bedroom. “No. We're doing this fucking right Connor. I ain't having you out here like some sorta whore.” The android's face twitched at that, and he spoke before Hank could stop him.

“Pun… Intended, Lieutenant? Though I am not sure joking is great pre-coital behavior.” Connor asked innocently, head cocked ever so slightly as he tried to find the hidden smirk that Hank always wore during jokes.

Hank blinked, suddenly confused. He wished he had the memory to go over what he's just said, to figure out what Connor thought was a joke. “What…?”

“The… Well, you said ‘let's do this fucking right'. I would assume you were talking about the fucking that we are about to do, yes?” Connor explained, when Hank seemed to be confused about the joke he himself had made.

And Hank swore, if Connor wasn’t the death of him, he could probably kill the damn goofball himself.

He shook his head, rolling his eyes, but giving Connor a smirk to let the android know that he wasn’t actually mad. Then he gestured, _again_. “Get your ass in the bedroom before I make it get in there.” He grumbled, watching Connor move quicker than he's ever seen the android move before. As Connor passed, he brushed his hips against Hank's groin in a manner that could only be seen as sexual, and smirked at him, some how more devilish than all of the smirks before.

“Why don’t you _make_ me get in there, Lieutenant?” Connor whispered as he passed Hank. And honestly, that was all it took. Suddenly the android was thrown against the wall, and with no preparation to think, Hank's lips were upon his own. Hank's glorious lips, that tasted of whiskey and hamburger grease and paprika french fry seasoning and- and Hank was pulling away, sputtering and looking at Connor incredulously. 

“I thought you said you fucking practiced with Markus?” Hank asked, rubbing his mouth dry. He'd moved in to kiss Connor, and was met with Connor's tongue fucking _everywhere_. French kissing was one thing, getting slobbered on Sumo-style was another.

The blue rose to Connor's cheeks as he realized his mistake, and he wanted to hit himself for making the exact mistake Markus had warned him about nearly every time they'd practiced. His analyzing method, Markus had warned, was not exactly the best bedside manner, and here he was using that on Hank on their very first kiss. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He sighed, resting his hand over the one of Hank's that was fisted in his jacket, keeping him pushed tightly to the wall. “Markus called it an… Oral fixation. My analysis software- it works with everything. I found it extremely intriguing to be able to taste and know so much about my partners. He did warn me that it might turn you off in some ways, and I am so very sorry that-“

Hank pressed two of his fingers into Connor's mouth, watching with fascination and lust as Connor's eyes seemed to glitch closed. He said glitch, because that was the only way to describe how one of the android’s artificial eyelids closed immediately, and the other twitched several times before sliding closed. The movements were accompanied with a throaty moan, and Connor sucked on the already slick digits, a little drool dripping from the sides of his mouth.

Hank pulled them out after just a few minutes of watching Connor's LED flash from blue to yellow and back, the android's body squirming as he tasted everything Hank had touched that day. Connor himself ignored the 'Contamination Warning!' that popped up as he had suckled Hank's fingers. He knew, now, that sex was messy and dirty and he would not be able to avoid many of the things that Hank decided to do to him. A thorough cleaning could be scheduled for a later time. As Hank removed his fingers, Connor whined a complaint, before Hank gestured around. “This look like the bedroom to you?” he asked simply, giving Connor a jerk towards the bedroom door.

Connor smirked at him over his shoulder, unable to resist the very obvious answer, that Hank had left himself completely open to. “You’re the one that couldn’t wait until we were in there.” He purred and actually winked, before suddenly reeling, his sensors alighting with temperature warnings, structural integrity warnings, and a warning that his thirium pump was sending most of his 'blood' to his lower extremities. His legs weak, that was the integrity warning, he gripped his knees and briefly doubled over, holding a hand over his core and shaking from head to toe.

Hank had spanked his ass in response to his comment, and decidedly his body could not handle that at all.

Hank grabbed his shoulders in concern, helping him quickly to the bed and kicking the door closed behind him. “Connor, Connor!! Are you okay??” He asked, concerned. It had only been a simple smack, meant more to tease him than to hurt him, but Connor had literally almost collapsed in reaction. He rubbed circles into the android's shoulders, as Connor's cheeks flushed deep blue, and he coughed awkwardly.

“Yes. Lieutenant. I am. I am fine.” He shook his head, clearing the warnings off of his screen, and setting any future ones to not alert unless there was any actual irreparable damage about to be done to his systems. He'd never had to do this with Markus. But then again, Markus had never _spanked_ him.

Connor twisted, so that he was facing Hank, touching his shoulder light and looking up at him with those big, puppy dog eyes. He swallowed, stroking a hand up through Hank's beard. “Can you… do that again?” He asked meekly, eyes glinting slightly.

Hank raised a brow. He wasn’t a stranger to a bit of kink sex, but he wasn’t going to lie: He had assumed Connor was going to be fairly basic and vanilla. Hank Anderson could do vanilla, but looking into Connor's eyes as he begged to be _spanked_. Any chances of Connor getting a nice, simple time was out the window. He guided Connor over his lap, answering his question without vocalizing it. He raised his hand to Connor's of-course-perfect ass, massaging it lightly as the android squirmed underneath him. When he lifted his hand away, and higher, he could see Connor tense underneath him, felt his synthetic cock twitch against Hank's thigh. Then he brought the hand down, sending Connor moaning and shaking again.

“Again, please.” Connor sputtered, his hands fisting in Hank's jeans. Both smacks sent Connor's legs into jelly, and sent little glitchy lines shooting across his vision. He had no idea why the action was affecting him so. He was built by Cyberlife to be as realistic as possible, but he could not find any relevant data in his CPU as to why that would include a proclivity for spankings. But when Hank slapped him again, the question was wiped from his mind, replaced by loud moans and glitchy lines.

“D-Daddy!” He squealed, his entire body tensing up the third time, but he felt Hank freeze above him. Had he said something wrong…? He checked his database, and realized his mistake. He had not screamed Hank, or Lieutenant, like he had meant, but daddy? His database was blank, of course, on screaming the wrong words when getting spanked by your partner, and so instead he opted to ask the only person he had available.

Connor resituated in his lap to stare at him quizzically, and Hank still didn’t know what to say as he stared down at the android. First, Connor begs him to fucking spank him. Then, the asshole has the audacity to call him daddy? He honestly would have called Markus right then, if he wasn’t hard as fucking concrete. “Connor, why-“

“I was about to ask you the same question, Lieutenant.” Connor interrupted, running a finger under his chin, his LED blinking yellow as he ran a quick diagnostic and confirmed what he already knew: Every system was working at optimal performance, and all temperature spikes and thirium reroutes were approved as part of his intercourse protocol. “All of my systems are reading perfect numbers, as they should be, and there is no reason I should have misplaced words with just a simple spanking.”

Hank smirked, stroking a stray hand of hair behind Connor's ear. “It ain't a glitch, Connor.” He growled low, and Connor felt his body shiver, again an involuntary action. “You just have a Daddy kink, which I am MORE than happy to exploit.” He chuckled. Who the Hell at Cyberlife programmed their top fucking model to have fucking kinks? Honestly he probably knew the answer. Kimski. Maybe he owed the man another visit, to see if Connor had any… _other_ features that he needed to be made aware of.

He could see Connor's light circling in yellow, and he knew the android was probably trying to process what Hank meant by kinks. He gave him a swift smack on the ass again, pleased as the LED flashed red, then blue, and Connor was back blinking at him owlishly. “You think too much.” He admonished, watching Connor's brow furrow in a frown. He never actively frowned, but the rest of his face coiled like he did.

“I was just attempting to download some files on this kink you say I have. The fact that I am unable to say the words that I meant to say is… Concerning. I was also scanning my coding in the background, attempting to locate any problems in it, possibly caused by my deviancy.” His LED flashed, and he sighed. “Still, nothing. Everything is perfectly in place, and these papers do not have any information on how an android reacts to-“

Hank shook his head, pushing Connor onto the bed, silencing him with the movement. “I told you, baby, you think too much. Kink ain’t something you research. It's something you just _have_.” He moved over the detective, chuckling softly as Connor's eyes bored into him, monitoring every movement. Hank just reassured him, touching his chest as he moved to unbutton Connor's shirt. The android’s cheeks flushed blue, and he took off his tie, carefully folding it as he tried not to focus too much on what Hank was doing. He was afraid if he did, that he would melt.

Connor placed the tie on the bedside table, and adjusted so that Hank could take his shirt off. Noticing that it was in danger of being crumpled and thrown, Connor snatched it quickly and folded it, while Hank merely admired his body. He liked that Hank didn’t admonish him when he was being OCD. When they first had met, sure, but soon the Lieutenant had seemed to realize that Connor couldn’t exactly help it. It wasn’t even in the android's programming; he was far from a maid bot. But he had an obsession with cleanliness and order that Hank never once told him off for, only seemed to accept.

God he loved Hank.

He paused, from where he'd begun working on Hank's shirt. He loved him. He loved Hank. He loved all of his flaws. Loved the scent of his cheap cologne, not ever strong enough to cover the scent of whiskey and burger grease on his fingers. He loved his hideous wardrobe, that belonged in the 1970s, and he loved Hank's long hair, and his body and-

He threw his arms around him suddenly, causing Hank to oof, and stare at him, blinking softly. “Con?” He asked, as the android pressed their chests together. He was trying to concentrate on other things, but uh. He hadn’t been expecting the goofball to suddenly _hug_ him.

Connor's eyes pricked, and he sighed, nuzzling in. “I… I love you Hank.” He replied, sighing softly. “Before we continue with intercourse, I want you to know that I am not doing this just because I am registering as horny. I wish for you to know that my affections are-“

Hank interrupted him with a kiss, quickly finding that he was going to have to interrupt Connor a lot, apparently. The damn 'droid talked too much, and Hank could never manage a word when he was blathering away. He smiled against Connor's lips. “I love you too, you big dork. But you talk to much. And honestly your bedroom manner is really lacking. Figures that an android wouldn’t be able to teach you how to talk right.” He teased, kissing Connor's cheek.

“Now just… Lay back baby. And let daddy take care of you, okay?” Connor's shudder in response confirmed all Hank needed to know, and the officer finished stripping himself, then slowly went to work on Connor's jeans.

Connor appreciated Hank as the man took his time, slowly revealing each piece of android skin to the air. Hank could say he was unattractive all he wanted, but Connor didn’t see it at all. All the pornos he'd watched…. He'd had to have big, burlier men, like Hank. With salt and pepper hair, and lots of it.

But none of them were Hank. He thought, curling a hand against the man's chest, as the Lieutenant pulled down his underwear. None of them were as glorious and perfectly imperfect as _his_ human.

Hank sucked in a breath, cock twitching as Connor laid beneath him, gorgeously bare. This was the first he'd ever seen of the prude, past the elbows and knees, due to Connor’s extensive wardrobe. Up close, he could see that Connor had freckles dotting his chest, but was predictably hairless. Which was odd, because he distinctly remembered the sexbot having a spattering of hair. As he took in the thin curve of Connor's cut cock, and it's slightly long length but average width, he knew he HAD to call Kimski about Connor's designer. What honestly had they been predicting the android was going to get into??

The Lieutenant reached down, curling his hand around Connor's thin cock, stroking it evenly as the android writhed underneath him. Connor’s sensors were going crazy. Everything was on fire, and yet there was nowhere to shove said fire. And yet, as overheated as he felt, he wanted MORE. So much more. His voice cracked with mechanical sound, and he gripped Hank's arm, freezing his hand. “Hank, _please_. MORE. I'm begging you, please, just fuck me.” He gasped out, seeing Hank's eyes flash with need.

The older man was happy to oblige, but also wasn’t an idiot. He moved his fingers to Connor's mouth like before, and then android smacked them away in annoyance, immediately moving to crook his legs around Hank's waist, ankles knotting together. “Please, Hank. This is not my first time, I do not need that. I can’t wait for that. I need you. Inside.” And well, once again… Hank Anderson was nothing if not accommodating.

Sinking into Connor's heat was heaven. The android, because _he wanted to fucking kill Hank_ was of course self lubricating. He honestly didn’t know how he hadn’t felt it, with how wet Connor was, but he was thankful for how easily his dick slipped inside of him.

They were fast, and rough, and honestly… Probably not great for a couple's first time. Hank's nails dug into Connor's sides, and for Connor's sake, he filled the entire house with pleased groans of _”Daddy, Hank, Lieutenant, Dadddyyy!!”_. The wet sound of their bodies writhing together washed over Connor's screams, in a cacophony that the android was hastily attempting to record, without the recording distracting him too much.

He felt Hank's body twitch as he let his body tighten around the man's intrusive dick, and suddenly Hank was pushing at him. “Hey, fuck, I'm gonna…”

Connor growled, his legs clenching tightly on the man, daggers shooting into his partner's face. “If you do not finish off inside me Lieutenant, I will not stop until you do.” he warned, and honestly Hank couldn’t have waited another moment if he'd wanted to. He came with a yell, Connor's name forefront on his lips as he spilled himself inside the android.

Connor tried not to immediately analyze Hank's sample, curious if he could, with the sample entering from the other end. Instead, he focused on the feeling of it, Hank's cock pulsing inside him, the cum splattering his insides. Real cum, not artificial, and it felt…. It felt good.

He gasped as Hank gripped his cock, stroking him quickly. He was honored that Hank wanted to make sure he got off as well, and was about to open his mouth to say so, when Hank twisted his hand over Connor's cock, and everything shattered in Connor’s view. Lights blinked all around his HUD, and his body seized, artificial cum splattering his stomach, and his face frozen in an O-shape.

Hank had never seen anything that looked more beautiful in his entire life. Once Connor's LED settled from a solid red back to blue, Hank slowly eased his cock out of the android, and tugged Connor's limp body into his arms. He hugged, scratching Connor's cheek with his beard as he curled up with him.

And as Connor's thirium pump knocked out a beat, and Hank's heart rapidly attempted to calm down, both realized they'd finally found… Something that made them human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And. Whew. We're done. That was a long time, wasn't it? It kind of got away from me, and I would... Love to write more. Honestly. I have so many ideas.
> 
> Including adding in my sweet Bartender OC, and Hank making Connor's facorite quarter into a ring.
> 
> Should I write more? Maybe a collection?? Let me know!!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [tactile learning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997842) by [TrekFaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFaerie/pseuds/TrekFaerie)




End file.
